A New Kind of Necromorph
by kenny neko
Summary: Okay, so this if my very first fanfic. Yaoi, and tentacle warning.


Isaac made his way down the long hall, exhausted, and nearly out of ammunition. But surprisingly the only injury was a somewhat deep cut on inner his right thigh, that left a hole in his suit, which isn't much for having just fought a huge wave of Necromorphs. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath, Isaac leaned down a bit, placing his hand on his knee before hearing some kind of movement. Isaac quickly stood back up, looking around frantically while aiming his Plasma Cutter, which only had about 6 rounds left.

He didn't see anything moving, nor did he hear any other sounds after a few moments more of shining his flash light on what seemed like every inch of the hall. He shrugged, brushing it of as his imagination. Isaac began to walk down the hall again, keeping more alert this time.

Just as he stepped in front of, what seemed to be a maintenance tunnel, a huge Drag Tentacle, or what seemed to be one, shot out, grabbing Isaac by his right leg and pulling him to the ground with a loud thud. The creatures movements, and appearance seemed to be different, but Isaac didn't care at the moment, since he was more worried about being killed. Isaac screamed, and began shooting the tentacle as it started to drag him into the tunnel. His Plasma Cutter soon ran out of ammunition. Isaac scoffed in anger and panic, frantically grabbing his Line Gun, only to find that it was out of ammunition as well.

"FUCK!" Isaac yelled, as the tentacle pulled him deeper into the tunnel, now only a few feet away from the end, where the creature was coming out of the wall. Before Isaac could reach for his Pulse Rifle, another tentacle had grabbed his arms, binding them to the sides of the wall.

"What the hell?!" Isaac began to squirm frantically, and began to kick the tentacle that had its grip on leg, with his free one. The tentacle soon grabbed onto his free leg, leaving him only able to squirm, in his weak attempt to get away."LET GO YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" He yelled, as he tried harder to pull himself free, causing the tentacle's grip to tighten.

After a few moments, Isaac noticed that the tentacles stopped moving, accept for the occasional tightening of their grip on Isaac's limbs, not wanting him to get away. Isaac stopped squirming to examine the creature, looking down at the tentacles, and shifting his view to what he was assuming was the base of the creature.

The tentacles were a pale pink-ish color, slightly resembling human skin. It also seemed to have knots, but still slick-like, they even seemed to have a wetness to them. The base of the creature wasn't much different, it just seemed to be a mass of tentacles of different sizes bunched up together, and sticking to the wall.

It wasn't long before the tentacles started moving again. The one on his leg started to slowly slither up, stopping when it got to the tare in Isaac's suit, acting as if it was thinking about what it was going to do. A few more tentacles soon extended from the mass, one curling around Isaac's waist, as the other moved to his chest. Isaac began squirming again, confused, and scared, but the tentacles just held him even tighter.

The tentacle on his leg slowly began to make its way into the tare in Isaac's pants, brushing against the cut on his leg, causing him to whimper, and jerk his leg. The tentacle slid higher up, and began to tare Isaac's suit, all the way up to his lower stomach, as the tentacles around his waist tore finished the rest, and pulled off his helmet.

Isaac shivered, staring down as the tentacles on his legs moved to his thighs, curling around them tightly, and pulling his legs apart. Isaac tried to close them, but had no luck, the tentacles being stronger than him. The tentacle on his waist lifting his lower half, as the tentacle around his chest moved to his neck, lightly wrapping around, but not squeezing.

Another tentacle soon extended from the mass, moving to Isaac's groin, and rubbing slowly against it, causing him to let out a involuntary moan, as his face flushed a bright red. What the h-hell is it doing? Isaac thought to himself, gritting his teeth and groaning, as the tentacle repeated its motions.

Isaac squirmed weakly, feeling helpless and pathetic as the creature violated him, and the worst part was, he was beginning to like it. Isaac's length was even starting to get hard. After a few moments, the tentacle stopped, acting as if it was looking down at Isaac, and Isaac just stared back.

Isaac's eyes widened as tentacle soon split in the middle, resembling a mouth and what seemed like a tongue, and began to slid over Isaac's length, massaging the head with the tongue-like thing, as it softly sucked the rest of his length. Isaac let out a loud groan, arching his back at the strange, pleasurable feeling, as two simmiler, but smaller tentacles started to do the same to his nipples.

"Nh..Ahh-...N-No.. Ah..F-Fuck.." He panted and moaned out, as the creature continued what it was doing. Isaac closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip, starting to enjoy the feeling even more. Another, larger tentacle soon moved to his entrance, pressing firmly, and rub against it, causing Isaac to tense.

"Wha-.." Isaac mumbled out, just before the tentacle pushed deep into him. Isaac whimpered and moaned loudly, his eyes filling with tears at the sudden pain, as the tentacle stretched his tight entrance. The tentacle pushed deeper, causing a bulge in Isaac's stomach, before slowly pulling all the way out, and pushing back in again, just as deep.

The tentacle rubbing directly onto his prostate with every thrust. Isaac let out louder moans, arching his back, and panting heavily, as a bit of drool ran out of the corner of his mouth. The tentacle began to thrust faster inside him, tears running down his cheek, as his prostate was repeatedly pounded. The one tentacle was soon accompanied by two, than three more, stretching his entrance to its limits.

Isaac let out a even louder moan, almost a scream in pain, and pleasure, his whole body tense as he felt his climax nearing. The tentacles inside of him thrusting roughly, and out of rhythm, going deeper as they felt his hole tighten.

Isaac climaxed after a few more seconds, panting heavily as the tentacles slowly slid out of him, laying him on the ground gently,and almost caring. The tentacle that had been holding one of his arms moved closer to his face,softly rubbing against his cheek, wiping some of the tears, before lifting him again, and placing him out of the tunnel.

Isaac fat up after a while looking over to his side, where he saw a his weapons, and a pile of ammo, along with a new suit. Isaac tiredly changed into the new suit, and picked up the weapons, before continuing on his mission.

A/N: Okay, so.. This is my first Dead Space fanfiction. Also my first smut. ''XD Sorry if it sucked.. ; w; I tried. I hope you like it~


End file.
